


One Step At A Time

by WriterJunkie



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri finds it difficult to find the right time to have her first kiss with long time girl friend Risa, but with a little push from her friends she manages to finally get her first kiss at the least expected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

Title: One Step At A Time

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I blush as I see Sayu grinning at me from my bed. “I love you too.” She snickers

I hang up the phone and pout at my smirking friend. That makes her smile even bigger. My face is flushed. I can feel how hot it is.

“Aren’t you and Gaki-san in loveee?”

I blush more and take a seat next to her. I lightly smack her arm then grab a piece of chocolate sitting on the bed in front of me.

“Stop it.” I whine

She rolls over on her side with her head resting on her hand. She has on this mischievous smirk. I don’t like that look. She scoots closer to me and I try to ignore her by staring at the flickering TV. It isn’t turning out so well. I can still feel her eyes on me as if she’s trying to burn a hole through me or move me with her mind. I grab the remote and turn the volume up. I cough and focus to the small lit up screen. Sayu nudges me, but I don’t move. She does it again. Eventually she gets tired of it and snatches the remote then shuts the TV off. I can’t win.

“What is it Sayu?”

She goes shy. She presses her pointer fingers together and pouts.

“Did you and Risa…do it?”

I fall forward off the bed in surprise at such a question. That was unexpected! I crawl back to the bed and peek over the edge.

“Are you ok? I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m just…curious. You’re around her a lot and we barely hang out anymore. So you have to have done it already like a hundred times!”

That is true. We’re having this sleep over to make up for lost time. I’ve been so busy with Risa for weeks that Sayu felt left out. So I took some of my time and spent it with Sayu for a change, but during that time I was with Risa, we haven’t done anything like that. I know Sayu’s my best friend and all but I don’t really want to talk about things like that with her. I nod and make my way back to the bed. I scratch the back of my head nervously and giggle.

“Sayu why are you asking me such a question?” 

I’m blushing again.

“Oh come on. It’ll just be between us. I’m your best frienddd. It’s supposed to be a girls night out with just the two of us isn’t it?” She coaxes

“Ah…I don’t know Sayu. I think stuff like this should be kept between Gaki-san and I.”

I’m starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Come onnnn. Eririn!” 

I shake my head. I’m not giving in this time. She sighs and sits up. She’s given up? I hope.

“Fine.” She grumbles

I sigh relieved

“Did you two make out?”

My eyes open wide. She laughs then grabs my arm and starts shaking me. She won’t give up will she?

“Eri, you had to have kissed her by now! You’ve been together for two months!” 

“Ack…Sayu, stop it!”

She lets me go and I try to get my head straight from all the shaking. I sigh.

“Even Koharu and I done it countless times. This one time when we were in my dressing room after the concert we…”

“I don’t need to know!” 

I’m getting horrible images just from thinking about what they possibly could be doing together in that room. I shiver. Out nasty thoughts! Sayu laughs.

“A kiss is a kiss. There’s nothing to hide about it, Eri.”

I fold my arms and shake my head. I’m not telling her this either. Nope. She can’t make me.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

The room is silent, but Sayu’s dark eyes are still on me. I’m scared of what else she has to ask me. I don’t need things to become TOO personal. I gulp. Sometimes Sayu scares me. She has a dark side I never want to see. She places a finger under her chin as she thinks. Then quickly points a finger at me.

“You never been kissed have you?!” she declares

My mouth opens and I stare at her. I’ve been caught red handed. I close my mouth and look away. I feel like an idiot. I must seem so weird right now. From the way Sayu talks about kissing she must be a pro in that aspect. Her laughter brings me from my daydream. I frown.

“It isn’t funny!” 

She doesn’t stop. She laughs at me for a minute then starts to calm down. She pats my shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Eri. I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” She apologizes “So I’m guessing since you haven’t even kissed. You didn’t have sex either? What’s next…you haven’t held her hand yet.”

“We’ve held hands just never…kissed. Not even on the cheek!”

“Geez, talk about slow. I know you want to take your time and all Eri, but speed it up a little!”

“Well I…I’m waiting for the right time! I’m just…really shy.” I weakly explain

“This is too much Eri. It’s ok you know. I’m sure Risa wants you to do all these things with her.”

She’s right. I’m making a big deal out of nothing. I frown. Sayu rubs my back to try and cheer me up.

“Have you and Koharu have sex already?” I casually ask

It’s Sayu’s turn to be thrown off guard. She laughs nervously and blushes.

“No, she isn’t ready. Out of all the things we did she wants to take her time.”

I can understand that. I’m like that right now with Gaki-san.

“You and Koharu seem happy together. Do you love her?”

Sayu’s face goes red and she has on a large smile. I smile too, seeing how shy she seems at the mention of her girlfriend. She looks at me and nods.

“I do. I love her.” She easily replies, “She may do strange things, but I learned to like them. She’s…perfect.”

I embrace her into a strong hug. “I’m happy for you Sayu. I feel the same way about Risa. Except she doesn’t do strange things.” I chuckle

“Yeah that’s more like you. Whatever you do don’t try to convince her to have sex in a closet though. It’s just TOO weird.”

“Hey I wouldn’t do that!” 

She starts laughing at me again. I have on this small smile and nudge her playfully. We back lay onto the bed. Sayu turns the TV back on and flicks through the channels. She finds a drama that’s showing and we start to watch it. I’m glad we’re done with all the questions about our relationships. But maybe I should take Sayu’s advice into consideration. Tomorrow…I’ll kiss Gaki-san!

***

“That’s a wrap everyone.” Our dance choreographer announces

Everyone walks to the side and gather their belongings. I sigh. I’m so tired! Dance rehearsal was intense. I can barely feel my legs and arms. I pull out my water in my gym bag and take a large gulp of water. 

“Kame, are you ready to go?”

I turn around and see Risa, standing next to the door waiting for me.

“I’m coming.” 

I throw my water into the bag and close it. I rush over to Risa’s side. She smiles at me and we walk out the door together. Now’s my chance! I shift my bag to my right arm and reach out for her hand. I put her wrist into a firm lock. She looks at me and I feel nervous again. 

“I um…er…”

I don’t know how to start this. I’ll just go for it. I lean in to finally kiss her. She isn’t against it. So that’s a good sign.

“Gaki-san!”

I pull back quickly in a panic. Why now?! We turn around. It’s Ai. At least it’s her who finds us.

“I need to go over a few things with you.” She says

Can’t she talk about them later?! I feel the strong urge to frown, but I know that Risa has to do her responsibilities as sub-leader. I’ll never be able to kiss her. 

“I’ll be right there.” Risa agrees, she notices my pout and pats the top of my head “I’ll see you soon, ok?”

I nod. She smiles and walks back to the rehearsal room. I’ll have to think of another plan. I walk down the hall. Maybe Sayu can help me.

***  
Today’s the day! I shall kiss Gaki-san! Or intend to and maybe I shouldn’t be announcing it that way. It’s no big deal. But this whole week we’ve been busy with recording and filming our PVs. I couldn’t be around her any longer than a minute. But today…it’s different. It’ll change. Today we get to go out with our friends and we’re all going to a restaurant. What is it like a…triple date instead of a double date? That’s new. But it means since everyone will be couple-y I can be too with Gaki-san.

“Eri are you ready? I don’t want to be at the restaurant too late.” Risa ask

I look myself over in the bathroom mirror. I add on some lip-gloss and eyeliner. I brush my hair down with my hand a few times. I think I’m set.

“Kame?”

“I’m done.”

I exit the bathroom and join her at the door. 

“Everyone’s already at the restaurant. Come on let’s hurry.” She says

I can’t wait! I’m excited. Nothing can go wrong.

***

“There you two are! Reina was getting restless. I think Ai has her under control now.” Sayu says, and then leads u inside the restaurant. 

We walk to the back through a hallway and to some booth. There’s a thick red velvet curtain covering the entrance.

“Hey guys they’re here. You both better not be making out!” Sayu warns, before opening the curtain. 

I look around to see if any one heard her. It’s a good thing we’re alone. I go inside and sit next to Risa.

“Where’s Koharu?” Sayu questions

“Bathroom.” Ai replies

“Finally you two are here! Can we order already?” Reina complains

Koharu comes back and sits next to Sayu. A waiter comes shortly and hands us menus. When I pick my choice of food and wait for our meals to arrive I plan everything in my head to get my first kiss from Risa. I’ve decided to wait until we’re alone, but since no one is all going to leave at once I’ll have to wait when we leave. I’m not sure if I can wait that long though! I sit impatiently in my seat and kick my legs.

“Kame, the food will be here soon. Just wait a little longer.” Risa says

It’s not the food that I’m impatient for, but she doesn’t have to know that. Our waiter comes back with our food and I sit up eager to eat. I quickly grab my plate and dig in.

“Eri wait it’s,”

“Ouch!” 

“I tried to tell you it’s hot.”

I drop my chopsticks and cover my mouth. I burned my tongue. That really hurt. Risa laughs and takes my chopsticks then picks up a piece of meat and blows on it. She points the chopsticks at me and I open my mouth. I smile and happily munch on my meal. I lay my head on her shoulder.

“Remember to blow on it first and be more careful.”

I nod then go back to happily eating.

***

We stay at the restaurant for hours. We finally leave close to twelve. I go to the bathroom to wash my hands before leaving. I use the toilet first. When I get out I see Risa standing in front of the mirror checking her hair and make-up. I go over and turn on the faucet. Then press the dispenser for soap. It takes me a good three minutes to remember my plan. Why am I so slow?!

“I’ll meet you outside, Kame.” Risa tells me, before leaving

“Gaki-san wait!” I beg

I quickly rinse off the soap and rush over to stop her. She looks at me, curiously. I stand still, suddenly nervous. Things sounded a lot easier in my head. I should really think things through next time.

“Um…Risa I…”

How should I put this? I scratch my head.

“Eri, what’s wrong?”

“Risa, can I…”

Someone bursts through the bathroom door and it hits me, sending me falling forward. I automatically reach out to grab Risa. She comes forward to break my fall. This feels like it’s some type of anime. It’s a little weird. The next thing I know, I fall into Risa’s arms and our lips touch. My eyes open wide in total surprise. Risa has her arms around my waist, comfortably. 

“Oh sorry Eri.” I hear Sayu say

Well I did want her to help me. Just not this way! The door opens and she leaves. I’m still in shock. I’m over that in a second and I jump back a good two feet in the air. My fingers rest to my lips where we just kissed. I didn’t want our first kiss to be like this! I wanted it to be romantic and…expected. Not by an accident.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen! This is all wrong.” I shout

I start to pace and tear from frustration.

“Eri what are you talking about?”

I ignore Risa and walk back and forth, mumbling to myself. Now our first kiss is ruined! Two hands grab on to my arms and spin me around. Risa looks at me concerned. 

“Why are you upset?”

I sniffle. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

She gives me an assuring smile. “Try me.”

“I…I wanted our first kiss to be special. And now…” 

Risa caringly wipes my tears and holds my hands.

“That’s all?”

“Mhm.”

“You don’t have to worry Eri. We can try again.”

Huh?

“But it already happened. We can’t get another first kiss.”

“You’re right, but let’s make the one now not count.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Of course.”

I wipe the last of my tears and sniffle again. She’s so kind to me. She knows just how to make me feel better. I smile. I link our hands back together and Risa steps forward. I move up to her and meet her lips with mine. This one isn’t so much of a surprise. It’s tender. I close my eyes. It feels like I’m in heaven. The kiss is over and I rest into her arms to let this sink in. I have the hugest smile on. I rest my head on her chest.

“I love you Gaki-san.”

She giggles and strokes the back of my head.

“Met too Kame.” 

We stand there for a while in each other’s arms. I did it. I made it to the first step. I don’t want to rush to the next one though. Not for a while that is. I pick up my head and look at her.

“Gaki-san, can we have sex later? MUCH later.”

She gives me a strange look. I laugh. She doesn’t know about the talk Sayu and I had days before. I shake my head.

“It’s nothing.”

She puts a hand on my face to catch my attention. I start to get lost in her soft brown colored eyes.

“I can wait. We’ll go one step at a time.” She promises

I plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you.”

This night went better than I thought.


End file.
